1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a LCD technology field, and more particularly to an inspection device for a glass substrate.
2. Description of Prior Art
In manufacture processes of LCDs, an inspection is required for the glass substrate.
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, which show diagrams of an inspection device for a glass substrate according to prior art.
The device comprises holder 101 and probes 102. As the inspection of the glass substrate is proceeding, the probes 102 are inserted into pads (not shown) of the glass substrate, and voltages are inputted through the holder 101. The voltages are inputted into the glass substrate through the probes on the holder 101 for inspection.
However, the probes 102 are fixed on the holder 101 according to prior art, the process station needs to be down for setting up the proper probes once the number of the probes 102 does not match with the number of the pads on the glass substrate. For example, the unnecessary probes 102 are removed or the necessary extra probes are plugged into the holder 101. Please refer to FIG. 1B, the number of the pads on the glass substrate is seven and the number of the probes 102 on the holder 101 is fourteen, hypothetically. The process station needs to be down for removing the seven unnecessary probes 102 shown in FIG. 1A to have the structure shown in FIG. 1B.
In conclusion, the process station needs to be down for setting up probes before the inspection proceeds. More time should be spent. The inspection efficiency for the glass substrate is decreased and the productivity is lowered.